


London Cab

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Vive le FrUK ! [11]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tout fier de son idée, Arthur fait visiter l'une de ses innovations pour les JO 2012 de Londres à Francis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	London Cab

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
> Note de l'auteur : J'ai vu aux informations télévisées qu'une société anglaise (comme beaucoup d'autres) avait prévu pour les JO de faire dormir ses employés dans des caissons sur le lieu de leur travail pour éviter les problèmes de transport. Et mon imagination s'est malheureusement mise en route et elle m'a harcelée.

Arthur ouvrit la porte de l'un des caissons empilés dans la salle la plus calme d'une entreprise anglaise avec fierté.

« Et voilà, c'est ainsi que je résous mes problèmes de transport pour la période des Jeux Olympiques. »

Curieux, Francis jeta un coup d'œil sur l'intérieur réduit au minimum vital pour dormir. Il plissa les yeux devant le blanc immaculé des murs capitonnés. Son regard glissa sur la couchette sommaire puis sur l'espace restant, son esprit pervers faisant son petit bonhomme de chemin. Il allait se contenir de râler de ne pas avoir obtenu pour lui-même les fameux Jeux. Il se concentra plutôt pour avoir ce qu'il convoitait depuis qu'il avait posé le pied sur le sol anglais ce matin.

« Tu contournes encore le problème pour ton métro londonien, constata innocemment le français dont les idées de luxure battaient leur plein.

\- C'est un peu tard pour le moderniser en vue de cet été.

\- Tu piquerais vraiment un somme là-dedans, il ne faut pas être claustrophobe.

\- C'est juste provisoire. Regarde, on peut s'y tenir quasiment debout. »

Francis sourit avec lubricité d'avoir réussi à pousser son rival enthousiaste à pénétrer dans sa trouvaille ingénieuse. En déviant son regard satisfait sur la chute de rein devant lui, il s'appuya négligemment contre le chambranle pour couper toute retraite à son petit ami ainsi que pour paraître sexy. Il lâcha sa veste, il délia sa cravate puis il ouvrit quelques boutons de sa chemise tout en la dégageant de son pantalon. Il appuya son avant-bras droit sur l'extrémité haute de la porte, il posa sa senestre sur sa hanche dévoilée puis il croisa ses jambes. Il aurait eu une rose sous la main, il aurait été parfait.

Arthur avait enlevé pendant ce temps ses chaussures pour se coucher sur le lit à gauche afin de lui démontrer qu'il était tout à fait confortable. Francis se mordit sa lèvre inférieure en s'imaginant la suite de cette visite, il secoua légèrement ses cheveux pour leur rendre un aspect plus sauvage que ce que l'étiquette lui imposait. L'anglais s'aperçut enfin du manège de son amant ses joues rougirent agréablement alors qu'il se redressait de la couche comme il le pouvait en-dessous du plafond bas. Ses yeux émeraude s'ouvrirent néanmoins de surprise quand Francis lui fit un clin d'œil coquin.

« Tu n'y penses pas quand même ?

\- Bien sûr que si. C'est dans ma nature de trouver cet endroit tentateur. Je suis même sûr que tu y as pensé en m'y emmenant. Seul à seul.

\- Je... Non… Je ne pensais pas à cela. Je ne suis pas comme toi, s'indigna Arthur.

\- Menteur, le gratifia gentiment Francis en s'avançant pour fermer la cabine qui se chargeait d'une tension aussi bien agréable que familière.

\- Je te jure que non, balbutia l'anglais alors que la nation française ouvrait sa chemise bouton par bouton sensuellement en passant épisodiquement sa langue sur ses lèvres. Tu es impossible à raisonner.

\- Avoue que tu en as envie autant que moi maintenant. »

Arthur ferma les yeux en s'abandonnant sur la couchette, Francis s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur. Ils échangèrent un baiser chaste alors que le français se débarrassait de son haut en un froissement de tissu. Francis passa sa main libre sur la joue de l'autre nation en quémandant l'accès à sa bouche par une langue insistante. Il laissa échapper un soupir de contentement en goûtant à nouveau à cette chaleur diffuse mêlée à une sensation éparse de fraîcheur à la menthe. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent en un contact électrisant, Francis sentit sa peau se couvrir de frissons lorsqu'une main anglaise remonta le long de son épaule puis de son cou pour attraper sa nuque approfondissant ainsi leur baiser de plus en plus passionné.

En bataillant un moment avec cette bouche mutine, Francis passa une paume affectueuse sur le corps de son amant par-dessus ses vêtements. Les yeux verts redevinrent visibles par étonnement, et Francis plongea dans leur nuance plus foncée que d'habitude par leur dilatation due à l'excitation. Il aimait particulièrement les différentes émotions qui y défilaient en réponse aux siennes d'amour et de tendresse, il pouvait y deviner tout l'attachement de l'anglais à sa petite personne qui n'en disait jamais un mot et il s'en réjouissait à chaque fois.

Ne lâchant pas le regard vacillant de son vis-à-vis, Francis dévia de son palais à ses dents pour être ensuite refoulé dans sa propre cavité buccale par une langue conquérante. Il gémit en sentant ce muscle faire quelques allées retour pour venir longer de toute sa longueur le sien alors qu'ils se dévoraient les lèvres de manière vorace entre deux plaintes. La température montait entre leurs deux corps ainsi que la tension les animant par ce simple échange.

A regret, Francis rompit le contact de leurs lèvres avides en soupirant puis il se mit en devoir de désaper son anglais préféré qui se laissait faire en n'ayant pas de marge de manœuvre de là où il se trouvait. Il dénoua le nœud de sa cravate puis il la fit glisser le long du col doucement avec une mimique joueuse. Il eut un sourire amusé en retour qui réchauffa son cœur.

L'homme dont les yeux bleus se teintaient de désir à chaque bouton vaincu sur le torse imberbe de son amant se délectait des doigts légers entre ses mèches de cheveux. Il caressa avec délicatesse le ventre offert puis il passa sa bouche mouillée sur quelques points sensibles qu'il espérait être le seul à connaître remportant quelques accrocs dans cette respiration plus lourde. Il déboucla la ceinture en un bruit métallique, il se félicita du léger mouvement de hanche de son compagnon contre sa main. Et ce petit gémissement l'enjoint à masser cette érection grandissante par-dessus le pantalon noir qui la préservait encore de ses attentions.

Francis regarda Arthur allongé et offert à ses bons soins, et il sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir à la vue de sa poitrine se soulevant de manière erratique selon les mouvements de sa main sur cet entrejambe gonflé. Sa propre virilité commençait à l'incommoder en lui envoyant des ondes électriques à force d'être contenue dans son boxer.

Le français entendit son prénom sifflé entre des dents récalcitrantes alors qu'il libérait le sexe tendu de son amant. Il logea son nez dans la toison d'or pour en renifler le parfum musqué puis il embrassa la peau douce du pénis avec beaucoup d'affection pour finir par prendre le gland en bouche. Il se réjouit du mouvement précipité d'Arthur qui se cogna la tête contre le toit beaucoup trop proche. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter dans son activité pour rire du grognement mécontent d'Arthur.

« On verra quand tu me monteras dessus.

\- C'est justement parce que c'est étroit que c'est intéressant, répliqua Francis profitant de cet intermède pour terminer de se dévêtir entièrement. On serra très proche l'un de l'autre. »

Francis vira le pantalon ainsi que le caleçon des jambes d'Arthur en accompagnant le mouvement de plusieurs baisers stratégiques à l'intérieur des cuisses dont les muscles se crispèrent légèrement.

« On serra plus à l'aise comme ça. As-tu du lubrifiant, demanda Francis comme s'il parlait de la météo.

\- Contrairement à toi, je ne prévois pas d'enfermer mon amant avec moi au premier prétexte venu pour lui faire l'amour, râla Arthur.

\- Tu m'en diras tant. Le toit du G8, rappelle-toi.

\- J'étais sérieusement en manque pour oser t'entraîner avec moi tout là-haut.

\- Il faisait froid, se plaint Francis avant d'humidifier ses doigts.

\- C'était justement ça qui était intéressant. »

Francis se tut bien trop occupé à répartir assez de salive sur ses phalanges tout en aguichant Arthur par ce biais. Il mordillait la pulpe de ses doigts qu'il enfournait franchement entretemps avec un sourire coquin. Le nez d'Arthur se froissa alors que son expression faciale lui indiquait qu'il le trouvait impossible. En s'apercevant que l'excitation de son amant retombait un peu, Francis se contorsionna pour revenir le branler. Il eut un peu de mal pour se faire puis il abandonna sa main gauche pour la diriger vers l'intimité de son amant. Il introduit son index facilement puis il rajouta son majeur après quelques allées et venues. Il mordilla légèrement la peau sur l'os saillant de la hanche puis il y passa sa langue sur ce point érogène. La réaction lui plut, Arthur s'était légèrement tortillé en gémissant, ce qui l'enjoint à continuer de titiller cette zone tout en finissant de préparer son amant à sa venue.

La nation retira ses doigts de l'anus dilaté par ses bons soins puis il grimpa tant bien que mal à son tour sur la couchette. Francis se plaça entre les jambes d'Arthur en se cognant à son tour, Arthur eut son petit sourire en coin détestable.

Le français avança vers lui avec toute la félinité que lui permettait le plafond bas glissant sur son dos en ne quittant pas ses yeux pleins de promesses.

Il soupira d'aise en sentant leurs peaux chaudes en contact étroit. Arthur le prit dans ses bras tout en l'embrassant. Francis put profiter de l'accueil chaleureux de son amant qui ne se lassait pas de lui prodiguer des caresses en tout genre sans cesser de le satisfaire de baisers. La tête d'Arthur vint se perdre dans son cou pour frotter ses cheveux doux le long de la peau sensible. Ce fut ensuite son nez qui vint remonter le long de cette corde délicieuse de muscles. Francis se coula plus contre son amant embrassant son épaule et se logeant confortablement entre ses jambes en un mouvement de hanche impatient. Le corps d'Arthur se pressa contre le sien dans l'attente d'une étreinte plus intime. Un gémissement commun leur échappa alors que leurs sexes se rencontraient.

Tandis qu'un frisson délicieux lui remontait le long de l'échine par cette friction agréable, Francis cracha dans sa main puis il la descendit en se contorsionnant sur son érection pour y étaler cette substance un peu gluante.

Le français modifia sa position en empoignant une hanche, il passa son coude libre sous l'omoplate de l'autre nation. Il embrassa Arthur avec délicatesse en jouant avec les fines mèches folles blondes. Francis adorait ce moment où ils étaient proches de ne faire qu'un, Arthur était tendu de désir contre lui, et son visage avait une expression de confiance absolue qu'il ne lui voyait que peu. C'était peut-être l'instant où il se sentait le plus aimé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends, murmura la nation britannique. Je te veux.

\- J'y arrive, mon lapin. »

Ils poussèrent un gémissement joint lorsque Francis pénétra Arthur avec prévenance. La nation française attendit peu pour commencer à se mouvoir dans cette chaleur étroite qui lui procurait des sensations délicieuses dans le ventre. Il plongea son regard dans celui de son partenaire, il pouvait y lire tout le désir, l'abandon et l'affection auxquels il aspirait. La joie gonfla sa poitrine de le voir aussi proche de ses ressentis. Ils ne s'avoueraient jamais cet amour étrange mais ils se démontraient bien assez souvent par des étreintes qu'elles soient sauvages ou amoureuses. Il tenta de mouvoir ses hanches plus amplement mais le plafond trop proche l'en empêchait, ce serait donc plus lent et plus sensuel comme il se l'était imaginé. Son sexe pulsait dans cet antre brûlant de leur passion lui renvoyant toute sorte d'impulsions agréables le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il s'appliquait à contenter son amant comme il le pouvait dans cet endroit contigu.

Arthur s'accrocha à son dos alors qu'une exclamation surprise s'échappait de ses lèvres. Francis bougea de nouveau avec cet angle d'attaque pour contenter son amant. Et ce, trois fois. Arthur en redemanda presqu'immédiatement avec exaspération quand Francis le fit patienter par de légers mouvements contrôlés sur sa prostate insuffisant à le contenter.

« Ne fais pas…semblant, la grenouille. »

Francis lui sourit avec insolence en expirant de frustration non contenue.

« Comme si…je faisais semblant…Avoue ! Tu as…envie…de plus…

\- Tu craqueras, souffla Arthur par fierté,…avant que…je te supplie de le faire… »

Le français eut un petit rire en reprenant un mouvement de hanche plus profond. Arthur se cambra contre lui en lâchant un juron à moitié noyé par le plaisir. Francis avait vu les petites étincelles de satisfaction dans son regard énamouré ce qui le réjouit énormément.

Leurs respirations devinrent de plus en plus saccadées au fur et à mesure qu'une tension savoureuse envahissait leurs entrailles. Leurs gestes étaient limités par l'espace mais ils n'en étaient que plus empreints d'impétuosité. Francis ne compta pas le nombre de fois où il se prit un coup sur la tête par précipitation lorsque leur petite activité les plongea dans une recherche plus erratique du plaisir. Arthur l'embrassait frénétiquement alors qu'il perdait de plus en plus pied dans ce corps souple. Ils s'exprimaient autant qu'ils le pouvaient entre leurs lèvres souvent jointes. Et les émotions passaient sans que des mots soient formées, et ce qui était d'autant plus agréable dans ce corps à corps. Francis pouvait sentir les moments de tendresse dans les gestes ou dans le visage si proche de son rival. Il dénoua son dos sous les bienfaits de cette main caressante qui finit par s'attarder sur ses fesses. Il soupira contre l'oreille à ses côtés avant de venir la titiller en se félicitant des réactions qu'il provoquait.

« Arthur, Francis, vous êtes là ? »

Les deux nations se tendirent en entendant leur confrère espagnol les chercher partout dans un périmètre beaucoup trop proche.

« Pourquoi…l'as-tu…invité », se plaint Francis tout bas.

Arthur lui renvoya un regard sombre qui en disait long sur sa colère. Leurs corps bougeaient presque malgré eux à cause de leurs besoins luxurieux, ces frottements légers les enjoignaient à bien plus, leurs souffles toujours courts les appelaient à plus d'action. Ils étaient simplement trop fiers pour risquer de se faire surprendre dans cette position. Personne ne devait savoir ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Ils échangèrent des petits baisers mouillés pour se distraire en attendant que passe leur Némésis espagnol. Arthur prit la joue de son amant pour approfondir l'échange alors que leurs respiration restait hachée à cause de leur fougue précédente dans leur ébat improvisé. Cette langue dansant contre la sienne n'enjoignait pas à la modération. Il étouffa avec sa bouche un cri inopportun à cause d'un roulement incontrôlé de ses hanches.

« Youhou, je sais que vous vous cachez par-là ! Francis ? Dis-moi, Arthur ne t'a pas assassiné dans un coin sombre ? Je suis inquiet ! Arthur, ne tue pas Francis ! Ou Francis n'étrangle pas Arthur ! Ah, où êtes-vous ? Je croyais que ça prendrait que deux minutes votre histoire…»

Les deux nations coupables eurent un sourire entendu alors qu'Antonio s'éloignait de leur lieu de perdition à pas précipité.

Soulagés, ils reprirent leur petite sauterie avec enthousiasme. Francis se mit en tête d'arracher le plus de gémissements possibles à son partenaire, il ne sut s'il n'en lâchait pas plus que lui au rythme changeant de ses déhanchement. Arthur s'enhardit un peu plus en accompagnant plus son bassin augmentant ainsi les sensations. Les mains anglaises se faufilaient partout sur sa peau avide de câlinerie en s'attardant sur certains points plus délectable. Sa bouche s'attarda sur la jonction de son cou et de son épaule électrisant son corps ardent. Et ses yeux tendres se dévoilaient en teintes moribondes alors que leurs lèvres se retrouvaient avec ferveur.

Le plaisir ne tarda pas à gronder dans leur ventre en une spirale exquise se propageant jusqu'au bout de leurs membres. Francis se courba un peu pour venir emprisonner la virilité suintant de besoin de son amant. Il y imprima quelques mouvements précipités. Un sourire lui échappa quand il s'aperçut que son Arthur avait joui resserrant ainsi les muscles de son rectum autour de son sexe l'entraînant lui aussi dans les limbes d'un bien-être merveilleux. Cette chaleur et cette libération tant attendue se propagea dans son corps après ce pic de bonheur l'ayant terrassé.

Francis s'effondra sur Arthur la respiration coupé par son orgasme. Il se lova contre son anglais en un grognement vulgaire pour profiter de cet instant de calme avec lui. Il n'était pas sûr que sa bonne humeur soit toujours d'actualité dans quelques heures. Et la douceur de ce corps contre le sien avait raison de ses barrières habituelles.

« Je ne te le dis pas souvent mais je t'aime bien. »

Les joues d'Arthur rougirent contre son nez. Son anglais marmonna deux-trois trucs comme quoi Francis ne serait pas là si ce n'était pas réciproque. Quelque chose dans ce genre. Mais pas plus.

Et cela leur convenait parfaitement.


End file.
